Curiosity dataxoc lemon
by Silece009
Summary: Let me teach you
1. Chapter 1

Its ben a long day at work on the star cruiser so I decide to go eat at the restaurant. Data comes over to me, "good evening ma'am." "Data . . . I'm not in uniform, please call me by my name." He pauses for a second, "Raven . . . Can i ask you a question?" I don't know why but Data always interested me, "yes." "Can I ask you in a more private area," he looks around. "Meet me at my room? Ill just grab my food quick," I smile. He nods and leaves. I grab my food and walk that way. What could Data want? I open the door and let him in, he sits at the table patently. I sit and eat my salad, "so what do you need?" "I was wondering about intercourse." "What about it," I chew my food. "I was wondering," he look at me with some form of curiosity, "I want to know how it feels." I finish my food, I know you have no emotions but can you feel?" "I can" "so you haven't experienced . . . Do you," I point at his pants. "I am anatomically correct," Data looks at my empty plate. "To put it simply it feels like . . . For me . . . Like electricity is running threw me." "That is not possible," he tried to correct me, "a human can die from electric shock." I think about his wording, "wait . . . You don't want an explanation do you." "That is correct." I will admit I have been curious about doing it with a machine. "Why me?" "Well I have heard that intercourse should be with someone you trust," he blinks at me. "Do you know how to please a woman," i lean towards him. "I have researched it." I let out a laugh, "ok, alright, ill be your partner." "What is so funny," Data looks at me. "Nothing nothing, tomorrow ok? I know you and I have the day off." "Do I meet you here?" "Ya, come by at 9," i wave as he leaves. I go to bed, looking forward to tomorrow. I wake up early the next day and look at all of my bras and panties. I find a tight lacy piece of lingerie and the matching, see threw panties, its yellow so I find some yellow stockings and heels to match. I hear a knock at the door, "Data?" "Yes." "Come in," I smile when he comes in. He looks over me, "a lacy and revealing outfit . . . Why?" "Does it get you aroused," I strut over to where he is. Of course hes in his uniform . . . I like a man in uniform. "I do like it." I take his hand and lead him to the bed. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can i capture his lips with my own and gentle bite his bottom lip. When I let go of the kiss I look at him, "don't over think things . . . Do what you want." I take off his clothes . . . He looks like a marble sculpture. Gently I push him on the bed and straddle him. His hand s explore the lace and I can tell he's trying to take it off so, I kiss his neck. I hear him grunt when I find his sweet spot. Gently I bite and he lets out a moan. He manages to get my top off but I wasn't done, I wanted to hear him moan again. Slowly I kiss and lick my way down to his shaft. I hadn't paid much attention to how large it was until I was staring it riiight on the head. He was decent sized, I kissed the tip before taking it all in. Data sits up and moans louder. While I'm sucking him off I remove my panties and play with myself. I couldn't help myself, his moans were driving me crazy. He lifted me up and kissed me roughly. I kissed back and aligned myself with him. His hands were all over me, squeezing my hips, sides and breasts, desperate to get me to moan. I slowly slide down on him. I let out a moan and grind against him. His hands are now at my hips, helping me as I get lost in pleasure. I can feel electricity run threw me, but before I release he finished. I smiled and got off, "next time you want something of this nature again you should bring something sweet. He nodded and started to change.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days went by and there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I yell. Data comes in with a box of chocolates, I was thinking . . . When a woman releases does she not have an orgasm?" "For me " I point at the box. He hands it to me, "yes." I open the box and take a piece, "you are correct . . . Why you ask?" "It seemed like you did not have one the other Day." "True" i sigh, I was close but that's alright." "I want to know how to please a woman in the bedroom." I hop up on my counter, "for one it doesn't have to be in the bedroom, it can be anywhere. Also all you have to do is find her spots and make them your advantage." I look down at the big t-shirt and tights I'm wearing. "Come here, show me what you know." Data slides his shirt off in such a way that I can see every muscle. "Mmm," I bite my bottom lip. He is tall enough to where his shaft is pressing against me. He's already hard. Data takes his hand and places it on my chin. He guides me into a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around him, deepening the kiss. Data's other hand is on the out side of my shirt, squeezing my left breast. I let out a small moan and he takes the opportunity to glide his tongue into my mouth. He doesn't know what to do, its obvious. Not wanting to i break the kiss, "slow circles." I squeeze his muscular shoulder. Data takes off my shirt and looks at my plane white bra. He lays me on my back and kisses my neck, almost instantly finding my sweet spot and continues kissing at it. I squirm under him, allowing my moans to fill the air. Data kisses town to my bra and rips it off with ease. He sucks roughly on my left breasts, my hips buckle as he sucks on the other one. While he's toying with my breasts he takes off my tights and undies he rubs my clit gently. "Data," i moan. I could see a smile while he stuck a finger in me, I gasped for air. My back arched when he hit my spot. I could tell he noticed because he fingered it a few more times. I let out a scream. He stopped, "am I being to rough." No," i was panting, "that was a good kind of scream." He put my legs over his shoulders and quickly licked up. My body quivered as he started licking my corners and moved his tongue in and out of me. I could feel knots forming in my stomach when Data stopped. My legs were still on his shoulders when he placed himself at my entrance. I braced myself as he slammed into me. "DATA," i screamed as he slammed in me again. The knots in my stomach were getting tighter and tighter. I lost control of my body and my walls tightened around him. I release quickly after and he finishes with me. We are both out of breath but I couldn't move, "Data . . . Can you carry me to my bed?" "Do you need to go to medical," he looked over me. "No, if a woman cant move after its a good thing." He nods and brings me you my bed.


End file.
